When I Look Into Your Eyes
by lemonsinyoureyes246
Summary: A little Hanatarou x Sakura one-shot. A song fic. Naruto x Bleach crossover. Review please!


When I Look Into Your Eyes

Okei Dokei! This is gonna be a Hanatarou x Sakura fanfic, and the song is When I Look Into Your Eyes by Bon Jovi. This is a Bleach/Naruto fanfic.

I DO NOT OWN THE SONG, OR ANY OF THE ANIMES.

qwertyuiopasdfghjkl;'zxcvbnm,./

There she was. She was beautiful. No, not beautiful, but beyond that. She was much prettier than that...that... what's her name again? The blonde girl? Ah. Yes. Ino. This girl, my crush, is Sakura Haruno. She had shoulder length pink hair, and a body that any girl would kill for. But the most interesting thing about her was.

Her eyes.

They were so... nice. They were a perfect shade of green, and when you look at it... I can't really explain the feeling.

THWACK!

"Hanatarou, what is the answer to question 12?" our english teacher, Urahara-sensei said. I gulped and looked at our worksheet.

Question 12...

Question 12... There it is!

"Um... letter A?" I said sheepishly. Urahara-sensei grinned, and patted my head. He then went back to his desk. I stole a quick glance at Sakura who was smiling in my direction. I felt like I was gonna melt!!

BBBRRRRIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I got out of my chair, walking to my friend, Rukia. She glanced at me.

"Hanatarou, when are you going to tell her?" she said quietly so no one else would hear. I poked my two index fingers together. What should I say?

"Um..." I replied. Rukia smiled. She knew I was stuck. She patted my back.

"C'mon, lets go before we're late for P.E. You know how Gai-sensei gives us that, 'It isn't youthful if your'e late' speech. It's annoying!" she whined as she pretended to rip her hair out. Then, a tap on my shoulder could be felt. I turned around, and guess who I saw!?

A pair of green orbs, staring back at me. Sakura Haruno.

"Hanatarou-kun, right?" she said with a smile plastered on her face. I nervously nodded.

"You wanna, you know, go to the park with me?" she said as she put her hand on my shoulder. It felt like time stopped. Sakura Haruno. THE Sakura Haruno, the most popular girl in school, also the most prettiest girl in school, was asking me, the plain average me, on a date!!

"S-sure!" I stuttered. Her grin grew wider.

"Okay, I'll meet you at 3:30 at the field of cherry blossoms. Bye!" I heard her say. I blushed. Rukia was dancing her happy dance. The school's speaker phone went on.

_'School! You have 46 seconds until the late bell rings!!' _our school's principle, Tsunade, yelled. We started to panic. We ran to the school's gym.

- Gym -

"Youthful attendance check!!" Gai-sensei yelled to us.

"Renji!"

"Sup!"

"Toushiro!"

"Hn"

"Shikamaru!"

"..."

"SHIKAMARU!!"

"Nnngh, here..."

"Hanatarou!"

"Here!" I yelled.

"Ichigo!!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, stop yelling, will ya?"

"Deidara!"

"Art is a BANG, hm!!"

"Sasori!"

"Aa."

"Rukia!"

"Present!"

"Sakura!"

"Here."

The rest of the period was playing kickball.

- 3:30 PM -

I waited for my long time crush.

"Hanatarou-kun!" her lovely voice called. I turned around. She was smiling. I smiled back, blood rushing to my face. She took my hand and guided me to, 'Her secret spot', which was a meadow full of nadeshiko, and tree of all kinds of cherry blossoms. She made me lie down on the ground with her, and she told me to look up at the sky. I looked at it for a second, then turned my head to face her. I stared at her eyes. She turned her head towards me.

"Hanatarou-kun, I... want to tell you something." she said.

"I... like you. I don't know if you like me back but, I just wanted you to know." she said while getting up. I got up too. Then, I didn't know what I was doing, I hugged her. We bothed blushed.

"I feel the same way, Sakura-san..." I whispered into her ear. I stared at her, and she stared back.

_I see forever when I look in your eyes _

_You're all I've ever wanted _

_I always want you to be mine _

_Let's make a promise to the end of time _

_We'll always be together _

_And our love will never die _

"Hanatarou-kun, can you make a promise with me?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Can we be together, forever?" she said. I nodded again.

_So here we are face to face and heart to heart _

_I want you to know we will never be apart _

_Now I believe that wishes can come true _

_'Cause when I see my whole world I see only you_

"You know, Sakura-san, it was always my wish to be with you." I said as I unknowingly nuzzle my head onto her shoulder. After, I find myself staring into your eyes again.

_When I look into your eyes I_

_can see how much I love you _

_And it makes me realize _

_When I look into your eyes _

_I see all my dreams come true _

_When I look into your eyes _

She kissed me. It was soft, and warm, and it was quick. After what seemed like hours, we broke apart. A light tint of pink stained her cheeks. I just smiled at her.

_I've looked for you all of my life _

_Now that I've found you _

_We will never say good-bye _

_Can't stop this feelin' _

_And there's nothing I can do _

_'Cause I see everything When I look at you _

We stared up at the sky. It was beautiful, with a mix of blue to orange. The clouds were big and fluffy.

_When I look into your eyes _

_I can see how much _

_I love you And it makes me realize _

_When I look into your eyes _

_I see all my dreams come true _

_When I look into your eyes. _

We decided to go home, because it was getting late. I walked her home, and just before she went inside, she kissed me on the cheek.

_When I look into your eyes _

_I can see how much I love you _

_And it makes me realize _

_When I look into your eyes _

_We will always be together _

_And our love will never die _

_When I look into your eyes _

_I see all my dreams come true _

_When I look into your eyes_

While I was walking home, my phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

_"Hanatarou! I saw you and Sakura at school! So, what'dya talk about?" _I heard Renji's voice on the other end.

"This project."

_"That's all...? THAT'S ALL!?"_

"Um...yes?"

_"Okay then. See ya later dude!" _then he hung up. Okay... That was weird. When I got home, I thought about all the things that happened today. Whne I look into her eyes, I feel that we're going to be together forever.

_When I look into your eyes._


End file.
